Two Vibrant Hearts
by A Dreamer's Scribbles
Summary: I'll try," she said as he walked away. "Try not to lose you." Two vibrant hearts could change. Nothing tears the being more than deception,unmasked fear. "I'll be here waiting" tested and secure.


Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change

By Peachblossom Luver

Disclaimer- Nope, obviously the Harry Potter universe isn't mine. Unfortunately, neither is Draco. So. There you have it. Oh, and just so you know, I don't own the song either.

A/n –It is a known fact by my mates that I am morbid, sarcastic, sadistic, cynical etc. etc. Very much so. And it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that yes, I do listen to heavy metal, and yes, I do wear things that by some people are considered 'freakish'. I am far from preppy or a townie. This song is one of my favorites, and I think the lyrics are beautiful.

Flame me if you wish, they will only be used (gratefully) to warm up our damp, freezing little cottage.

**"I'll try," she said as he walked away.**

**"Try not to lose you."**

**Two vibrant hearts could change.**

**Nothing tears the being more than deception,**

**unmasked fear.**

**"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure.**

Brown eyes, the color of old brandy, gazed out upon the lavish grounds, upon the grounds that up until a few days, hours, ago, had held so much beauty. So much good memories. But now, these were uncertain times. And she was to blame for all of the uncertainly in her life right now. She new it, and regretted it.

Soft footfalls echoed up the dark passageways, and she slowly turned herself to face what was coming. Fire fell down her back, a waterfall of flame, and formed chaos in the form of curls, ending at the small of her back. A freckled nose scrunched in anxiousness, and eyes narrowed. She knew what was coming.

Standing, she moved from the windowsill, and walked towards the doorway, heading into her lounge room. Black velvet softly whispered about her ankles as she moved through the lavish prison. For all of the suit's extravagant comforts, it might as well have had bars and iron shackles, for it was a prison all the same.

Gliding past a ceiling-to-floor mirror, she paused for a few seconds to take in her appearance. She fingered a blazing curl, staring into amber brown eyes, framed with long lashes, eyes emphasized with smoky eye shadow and thick black eyeliner, and her beestung lips were painted a deep, dark red. She turned away and carried on.

**Nothing hurts my world,**

**just affects the ones around me**

**When sin's deep in my blood,**

**you'll be the one to fall.**

Pale skin turned to the color of virgin snow, and her breath shortened even more. The corset tightened like a vice, squeezing what little oxygen her lungs contained out. She abruptly sat down, arranged her skirts, and waited.

All normal patience possessed seemed to dessert her. She resorted to fiddling; resorted to the girl she had been a few months ago. Nimble fingers unclasped and redid the spiked bracelet around her delicate left wrist. She stopped them.

A few seconds was all, and she once again began to fidget, this time with the silver and emerald ring on her middle finger. No. That was to close to the dark memories, and she shied away from them. For all of her boasting of a strong character, she did not have the strength to revisit those moments in her life again.

The leather weaving, crisscrossing about her left arm became the next victim to her anxiety. She knew her nerves wouldn't take much longer to become completely useless, become completely shot to pieces.

And then the waiting was over. HE, her prison keeper, her light of life, entered into her vision, albeit all she could see were His black leather boots.

"Ginerva." One word, and she looked up. Perhaps it was true that the Angel of Destruction was more beautiful than any of the Angels of Light.

**"I wish I could be the one,**

**the one who won't care at all**

**But being the one on the stand,**

**I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.**

**When time soaked with blood turns its back,**

**I know it's hard to fall.**

**Confided in me was your heart**

**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."**

So. The Prince of Darkness had finally come. She clung to the final bit self control, willing herself not to let the tears come, not to let them fall. She would not become some spineless girl again, not completely.

"Draco," she realized her mistake, "M'lord."

Liquid grey eyes held hers, and Ginerva Weasley knew that He was not the same, and she knew that the only hope that she had was to deceive herself into believing that He was still there, somewhere.

The darkness had swept over their world swiftly. There was no denying it. The rest of the Order had warned her away from Him, but she hadn't listened. Oh no, she had believed that He had changed. And, although this was true, He hadn't, couldn't, cut all the ropes that bound Him to His father, and His father's beliefs.

He smiled, one of ice and frozen feelings. Whatever fire had been there was now replaced by glaciers.

"Why, my love, you look like you have read your death sentence." He smirked, an expression that had haunted her all throughout her younger years.

"I have, in a way." She was a dead girl. No, she was a dead woman. Why waste her Gryffindor courage? It was pointless in the end. Why not make a stand, useless as it was?

A mask of ice covered His face. "So you have, so you have." His words lingered on his tongue, rolling off of his lips as water in a waterfall.

She knew it would be soon. She could feel it in the atmosphere, in her blood. It would be soon.

**Nothing will last in this life,**

**our time is spent constructing,**

**now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin.**

**Constrict your hands around me,**

**squeeze till I cannot breathe,**

**this air tastes dead inside me,**

**contribute to our plague.**

**Break all your promises,**

**tear down this steadfast wall,**

**restraints are useless here,**

**tasting salvation's near.**

Softly she began to sing, the familiar lyrics hanging in the air, like ghosts of a time, an age, that had all to quickly ended.

"Two vibrant hearts could change. Nothing tears the being more than deception, unmasked fear." Her soft soprano voice was nothing more than a whisper, a distant memory.

Platinum eyes flickered, remembering, then once again returned to ice. He sneered. "When sin's deep in my blood, you'll be the one to fall."

She nodded. She knew what he was saying. "I just wish I was the one who didn't care right now, the one whose promises were never constructed."

His face did not yield emotion. The time had come, and He raised His dark ebony wand. "I'll try" were the last words she heard.

_She looks as if she were sleeping_, he mused. She was beautiful, even in the end. He softly turned on his heel, and with one more glace at his past, went to report to his master that it had been done.

All hell was to break loose, but at least she wouldn't be there to see the flames rise up and consume those that she loved. At least heaven had regained an angel, one who was the angel of his hell.

**Nothing hurts my world,**

**just affects the ones around me**

**When sin's deep in my blood,**

**you'll be the one to fall.**

After his meeting with his father and The Lord, he swore he heard the sound of guitars, and a soft voice singing. He shook his head and moved on. It came again. Looking around, he swore he saw a fleeting glimpse of black velvet. The voice trailed down, seeming from nowhere, but above.

_"I wish I could be the one,_

_the one who won't care at all_

_But being the one on the stand,_

_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me._

_When time soaked with blood turns its back,_

_I know it's hard to fall._

_Confided in me was your heart_

_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_

The familiar lyrics surrounded him in a cloud of disillusion, and the non-existent brush of a hand on his cheek startled him out of the dream. No, she wasn't there, not really. But she would always be present in his mind, his memories, chasing him, reminding him.

"I'll try." He whispered to the air. As he walked away through the high arches, a soft voice followed him.

"_I'll try not to lose you_."

**"I wish I could be the one,**

**the one who won't care at all**

**But being the one on the stand,**

**I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.**

**When time soaked with blood turns its back,**

**I know it's hard to fall.**

**Confided in me was your heart**

**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."**

Ginny Weasley watched Him walk away, and an unknown feeling swept over her. She whispered again. "_Two vibrant hearts could change. . . ._''

**I know it's hard to fall.**

**Confided in me was your heart**

**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.**

Well. That's that. Don't know what the hell it is, but it's there. Please, be kind and review?

The song is 'Unholy Confessions' by Avenged Sevenfold, an awesome band. GO LISTEN!

Please press that wonderful little button down below! PLEASE REVIEW!



Yeah. That button.


End file.
